Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games. He has been Sega Corporation's mascot since 1991, replacing Alex Kidd. Since the beginning of the series, Sonic has been the champion of peace, risking his life to stop the plots of a variety of violent foes, particularly Dr. Eggman, in order to establish worldwide peace. Along the way, he has been aided by many characters, including his friends Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, and occasionally Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic's greatest asset is his ability to run at supersonic speeds. However, he is also prone to making rash decisions and dislikes being near water because he can't swim. Sonic has appeared in crossover titles alongside Yoshi in the Mario & Sonic series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, in these crossovers, Sonic is voiced by Jason Griffith and Roger Craig Smith. History Sonic the Hedgehog was created to rival Nintendo mascot, Mario. By then, Sega and Nintendo we're business rivals;this rivalry peaked during the 16-bit era (the era of the Super Nintendo). As such, Nintendo and Sega often attempted to put each other down through their games (thus explaining Sonic's humiliation in Donkey Kong Country 2 on below, and possibly explaining the blue hedgehog enemies of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). Examples of Mario mockeries in the Sonic the Hedgehog series forms of media include the emphasis on "Super" on the back of Sonic the Hedgehog's box (a reference to Super Mario Bros. and other Mario series titles beginning with "Super") and the Marxio Brothers of Sonic the Comic, a British comic book about Sonic and his friends. Their rivalry went throughout the 90's and until 2001 when Sega left as a console manufacturer and became third-party. Sonic's first game for a Nintendo system was an enhanced remake of Sonic Adventure 2 for the Nintendo GameCube, titled, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Mario and Sonic series Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Similar to Yoshi, he is a Speed-Type character, meaning he has great speed, but low power. Sonic wears a blue life jacket during the swimming events, since he can't swim. He still moves quite fast in water too. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sonic, once again, crosses over with Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. In the Adventure Tours mode for the DS version, Bowser and Dr. Eggman team up to ruin the 2010 Olympics. Bowser melts all of the snow at the event, and Dr. Eggman kidnaps all of the snow spirits to prevent any snowfall. Sonic and Mario team up in order to ruin Bowser and Dr. Eggman's plans to ruin the Olympics and to save the snow spirits. As in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, he is a speed type character and is the fastest one in the game. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Sonic makes yet another crossover appearance with Mario and friends in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Like in the previous two installments of the series, Sonic is a Speed type character. In the 3DS version's Story Mode, Sonic is first seen with Miles "Tails" Prower just arriving at London for the Olympic Games. Not long after the 2 arrive fog starts rolling in, though the fog is red. Sonic and Tails are greeted by fog clones of Mario and Luigi who instantly challenge them to an Olympic game. The 2 accept the challenge and defeat the fog clones. They disappear into the fog which surprises Sonic and Tails. They then overhear a Boo talking about the fog, then flies off. Sonic and Tails follow the Boo which leads them to King Boo. Sonic and Tails take King Boo on in Doubles Badminton and win. King Boo mentions something about Bowser and Dr. Eggman before flying off. Sonic and Tails agree to look into the fog by exploring London some more. Sonic and Tails later meet up with Yoshi at the Tower Bridge, which is covered with an orange fog which caused the bridge to be raised. Sonic and Tails notice it's the same kind of fog that they saw when they first arrived. They agree to go with Yoshi to see if they can get the bridge lowered. However, on the way they meet fog clones of Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog who challenge them to an Olympic Event. Yoshi accepts the challenge and wins causing the clones to disappear. Then the real Shadow and Silver show up and explain they've been beating impostors as well. Then Jet zooms by and the group chases after him. They catch him and Shadow challenges him to Olympic Events. Jet the Hawk accepts and says if he wins, he can keep the fog machine they mentioned. After he and Shadow finish the challenge, the group spots the fog machine. But before anyone can touch it, Bowser Jr. comes from behind it making roars that sound like Bowser's. Bowser Jr. challenges the group, but they refuse. Bowser Jr. says he'd tell them where Bowser was if they accepted, to which Yoshi, Shadow and Silver quickly accept. After they beat him though, Bowser Jr. flies off on a Bullet Bill before he could tell them. Shadow and Silver break the fog machine causing the fog to disappear. Jet flies off while Shadow and Silver run off as well. Yoshi leaves too and Sonic and Tails head for the British Museum. At the museum, Sonic and Tails meet up with Mario, Luigi and Toad for the first time. They are worried that they may be fog clones, but take the chance and go over. Sonic and Mario stare at each other for a while before slapping hands. Toad is relieved that they aren't fog clones and explains all that happened. While he does, more impostors step behind him. Sonic, Tails, Mario and Luigi defeat the clones and enter the museum to find the fog machine. They run into Eggman Nega in the process. He challenges them and says he'd tell them where the fog machine was if they win. They do, but he still refuses to tell them and disappears. The group then finds the machine on their own. After they find it, Mario and Sonic destroy it, eliminating the fog around the museum. They then decide to find out more about the fog by exploring the museum. They meet up with Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee who tell them about other foggy areas. The group splits up to explore the areas. Sonic goes alone to investigate the Horse Guards Parade. Once there, Bowser appears, almost landing on him. Knuckles the Echidna and Vector the Crocodile run over. Vector explains that Amy Rose told them to investigate the area where they met Bowser. Knuckles and Vector challenge Bowser to an Olympic Game. They beat him and discover the fog machine. Knuckles destroys the machine and the fog disappears. Sonic leaves Bowser to Knuckles and Vector and heads back to the Main Stadium. Sonic meets up with Mario, Luigi and Tails. Tails and Espio return with E-123 Omega who went on a rampage at the ExCel London. They found a strange part in Omega that caused him to go crazy. Then a rainbow colored fog rolls in. Omega soon remembers more about the time the part was in him and tells Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi and Toad about how Dr. Eggman told him to retrieve an urn from a place with many rock formations. Omega then takes them to Stonehenge where they are attacked by Kamek. After the group beats Kamek in an Olympic event, Omega remembers bringing the urn to Big Ben. Sonic, Tails, Mario and Luigi head to Big Ben to confront Bowser and Dr. Eggman. The 2 villains however use the fog to power themselves up, making them much stronger. The plan failed however and Sonic and the others defeated them in a series of Olympic events. After their defeat, Bowser and Dr. Eggman claimed they never got their invitations to the games which is the reason why they started the plot. As it turns out, they mistaken their invitations for love letters since Princess Peach and Amy wrote them. After clearing up the problem, Sonic, Tails, Mario and Luigi invite Bowser and Dr. Eggman to the Opening Ceremony and to compete in the Olympic Games. This game is the first in the series to feature Roger Craig Smith as Sonic's new voice actor. Sonic has dialogue for the Wii version of the game in the London Party mode, but not the 3DS version's Story Mode. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games He appears once again, being a Speed-Type character. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a character who is unlocked by completing the game's story mode. He along with Solid Snake are the first non-Nintendo characters in the Super Smash Bros. series. Sonic is the fastest character in the game, running faster than Captain Falcon, the fastest character from the last two Super Smash Bros. games. Several of Sonic's moves are from the original Sonic the Hedgehog game, with the exception of Homing Attack, which debuted later in the series. His Final Smash move is using the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and fly around the stage attacking opponents. Whenever Sonic wins a brawl, his victory theme will play. This is played exactly the same way as the famous stage clear theme that is played in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, that tune being a remix of the stage clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and most Sonic games after that. Sonic's Trophy is one of the few trophies that isn't restricted to a Nintendo console, and Sonic's Final Smash trophy is the only Final Smash trophy to have game information other than just Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Role in the Subspace Emissary Sonic does not appear in the Subspace Emissary until the very end, after The Great Maze. As when every fighter makes it to where Tabuu resides, he prepares his Off Waves, which would have turned every character into a trophy. As soon as he's about to release the attack, a dashing blue blur dashes past the fighters, and rams into both of Tabuu's wings; causing the Off Wave attack to fail. As the blue blur jumps up on a "peak", he reveals himself to be Sonic. While he taunts, Tabuu's wings break apart, and then six fighters are selected to fight Tabuu in the final battle. Sonic, along with Jigglypuff, Squirtle, Toon Link, Wolf O'Donnell, and Zero Suit Samus, are the only characters that are never seen as trophies in The Subspace Emissary. Solid Snake Codec Conversation *'Snake': ... *'Otacon': Snake, what is it? *'Snake': Something about that hedgehog rubs me the wrong way... *'Otacon': ...? Oh, you mean Sonic The Hedgehog? But everyone loves Sonic. He's a big star. Do you have any idea how excited people are that he's here in Brawl? *'Snake': Yeah, yeah, I know, but there's something about him I just don't like. *'Otacon': But...why? You must have some kind of reason. *'Snake': ...Nope, just don't like him. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Sonic was announced during the Nintendo Direct in October 1, 2013, in celebration of Sonic Lost World being released in the same month. His appearance is slightly based on his Modern model in Sonic Generations. The official website also refers to Sonic by the full name Sonic the Hedgehog. Confirmed Information *Spring Jump's spring now lingers on after it hits a foe. *Dash attack now transitions into a rolling kick. *Forward tilt is noted to have more KO power. *Forward smash has also been buffed. *Back aerial deals more damage, now dealing 15% as opposed to 13%. *Down aerial is now a meteor smash. **It deals slightly less damage. *Homing Attack has less start-up lag. **It also deals less damage. *Super Sonic appears to be weaker, dealing less damage and knockback. *Up throw and forward aerial both deal half the damage they dealt in Brawl. *Neutral aerial now has a bluish sphere around it for the duration of the move. *Spin Dash now appears to have the same flashing charge animation that Spin Charge uses. *Down smash has been changed to a splitting kick, similar to that of Fox. *Sonic has much more variety with his palette swaps in Smash 4; new colours include a light blue and white. *Attacks which involve spinning emit a lower-pitched sound effect, similar to that heard in Sonic Lost World. *Some of Sonic's attacks produce more visualized lighting effects. The following moves are visually unchanged: *Neutral attack combo (Two punches and a kick) *Up tilt *Down tilt *Up aerial *Up Smash *Forward throw *Back throw *Spin Charge *Up taunt *Sonic retains the ability to wall jump. Trivia *There is an enemy in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island called Harry Hedgehog that resembles Sonic. *According to the Sonic News Network, Sonic's late appearance in SSBB was breaking the fourth wall due to Sega's late acceptance of Sonic in Brawl. *Yoshi appears in Yoshi's Island Zone in Sonic Lost World. External Links *Sonic's page at Sonic News Network *Sonic's page at the Smash Bros. Dojo! *Sonic's page at the SSB4 Website Category:NonCanon Pages Category:Elements outside the Yoshi series Category:Males